Twist & Shout
by chishiki
Summary: But now they have a song.


**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Twist & Shout**

**

* * *

**

The lights are weak and the music is slow, but neither of them dances: they just observe the couples who laugh together. They observe the way the girls embrace their beloved boys and the way the boys touch their beloved girls' hair. The whole situation would surely make one uneasy, but Luna Lovegood isn't just one. She is more than that, and more than one would think.

She enjoys observing. She looks at the people who once were her mean school mates like a mother who sees her grown up children and is particularly proud of them, and Harry Potter can't help but be proud of her, because, like always, she's able to do the things he isn't. Nevertheless, tonight they can do the same thing and just sit on the colorful chairs close to each other, shoulders touching and comfortable feelings.

Luna once told him that they were like children-lovers. When he just looked at her blankly, she smiled discreetly and explained that they don't quite know what they feel, and they aren't worried about kissing and hugging. Then she looked at him and finally said she was happy when she was with him. He returned her smile warmly and said he was happy too. Harry would have blushed if it wasn't her, but she was able to make him feel different than normal.

He looks at her, sat there with a bottle of butterbeer on her hands and looks back at him. He waits for her to say something, but she just smiles, and he has the best idea of the night.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks, and reach out his hand, waiting.

"Sure", she replies gladly.

Harry realizes he doesn't know how to dance, but Luna is already holding his hands and taking him to the improvised dance floor. He shyly holds her slim waist and she puts her arms around his neck, like the other girls are doing. The height difference is not that big, and she can perfectly rest her face on his shoulder while they slowly move from side to side without really moving their feet.

"I don't know how to dance", says Harry. He notices the smooth lemon smell of her hair and tries not to smile.

"Me neither", says Luna, embracing him properly.

She would say more, but the music changes suddenly, when they are still catching up. The new melody isn't as slow as the previous one, actually, it's quite the opposite, and the couples stop for a minute, but in the other, everyone is dancing again.

Harry and Luna just stare at each other comically, and then Harry takes her hands firmly and shyly moves the way the other couples are doing. She smiles and responds to his attempts to dance, both failing completely, but enjoying anyway.

The song is pretty catchy, and soon enough they are mumbling the lyrics, Harry telling Luna to 'shake it up, baby' and Luna mumbling something like 'come on, baby, now'. He raises his arm for her to pass under it, and she does the same to him, and they keep dancing until the song reaches its final notes.

"I could be twist and you could be shout", says Luna vaguely, raising her pale, but unexpectedly intense, blue eyes to fix them on Harry's green ones,

He, once again, looks blankly at her.

"I'm not shouting", he says the obvious.

"And I'm not twisting", answers Luna patiently. "But now we have a song."

Harry looks at their joined fingers, and although he knows that neither of them is the romantic type, they should have a song and it couldn't be any other than that.

"Yes." That's all he manages to say. Anything more is unnecessary, anything less is not enough.

Luna smiles again, eyes shining and they get ready to the next song. The way things are going, they're going to dance all night long. Harry holds her hands again and they twist and shout together one more time.

* * *

**a/n: **It's been quite a time since I wrote anything for this fandom, but I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows last night, and I bet that awakened my HP side of the universe. It's a pretty silly story with a not-so-usual couple, but I enjoyed writing it.

So, this is my first time writing in present tense, out of my normal past tense, and my first language is not English, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me, go for it. Well, hope you like it.


End file.
